


Training

by ThatmakesmeNervous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not really smut but like ???, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, god i hate myself i wrote this at like 4 am, i rushed this SO HARD, the exact opposite of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatmakesmeNervous/pseuds/ThatmakesmeNervous
Summary: Lance and Keith get a little distracted during training.orI tried to write something that somehow resembles sex because im demonic teenage girl that's obssessed with make believe boys





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> i would first like to apologize. This is really shit and i didn't beta and honestly this is a terrible representation of me as a writer. But whatever lmao. Just a warning for some strong language and keith lovin dick. If your're curious as to what i listened to while writing this: Michael In The Bathroom from Be More Chill. yeah that's it i listened to it at least 30 times. so enjoy lol bye

Lance doesn’t know exactly how it happened. One minute he was watching Keith train⎯ _ more like undressing Keith with his eyes⎯ _ and the next a fire had ignited inside of him. Keith, too, apparently. He never expected his “rival” to unravel him so easily.  

Wait, Lance remembers now. He remembers the small whimpers that came out of his mouth as Keith tugged his sweat-soaked shirt over his head. He remembers Keith turning and asking innocently, “Did you say something?” He turned away again to avoid being jabbed in the ribs by the training bot, but Lance still squeaked out a nervous  _ no. _

But Keith made quick work of the bot, and soon ended the training sequence to turn his body completely towards Lance. 

Lance tried to avoid looking below Keith’s nose, because he knew once he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop. Just Lance’s luck, though, that Keith is as stubborn as his hair is long.  

“I could’ve sworn I heard you say something. Was it about my shirt? I’ll put it back on if you want, I was just getting a bit hot.” Keith then turned in the direction in which he threw his shirt previously. He took less than half a step before⎯

**_“No!”_ **

Lance cringed at his own desperation, and also his inability to  _ keep his damn mouth shut. _

At least his outburst had the desired effect. Sort of. Keith had stopped in his tracks, and Lance could see the small smirk over his shoulders and mess of hair. 

“No?” Keith had turned toward him again, smirk still visible. 

“Well⎯I mean⎯if you’re hot, uh, warm, then you shouldn't risk, y’know⎯heat...stroke.” Lance wanted to go to Allura that very moment and ask if, somehow, she could put Lance in a 10,000 year cryo-sleep. Maybe when he wakes up he could forget this whole ordeal. 

But, of course, he had made his bed. Keith was undoubtedly going to make him lie in it. 

“I’m done training, though. I should probably head to my room and⎯”

“I still need to train! Can you help me?” Lance cut Keith off again. He mentally berated himself. He was Lance McClain; Lancey Lance! He should know how to just  _ be cool. _

“Why don’t you use the training bots? They’re realistic enough.”

“Well, um, they actually freak me out? And I was wondering if you could show me some moves with the sword, or some hand-to-hand basics. You know how Shiro always tells us to know more than one way to fight and all!”

Lance added a nervous laugh to the end to tie the bow on the already abused and crushed cardboard box. 

Keith saw right through his facade. 

“Maybe I could teach you some wrestling moves. So you can actually stand a chance against Pidge next time you're fighting over the last of Hunk’s Space Pancakes.” 

“Hey, I can hold my own against that little gremlin and⎯wait, like wresting, like pinning? And stuff?” Color flooded Lance’s cheeks. 

“Yeah, just the basics though. I might even let you win a few times.” Keith kicked his hip out to one side and placed his palm upon it. He knew exactly what he was doing to Lance. 

But Lance? Oh, no. Lance wasn’t about to let him take control. 

“Hm. Okay. Let’s do it.” And suddenly, Lance was shedding his shirt, too, and then they both stood there. Half Naked. 

Lance saw Keith falter. 

_ Good,  _ he thought. 

“I didn’t want to get hot, like you did. Just solve the problem before it happens, right?” Lance answered the question that Keith, although didn’t ask, was obviously thinking. 

And then Lance was walking into the centered on the training deck, Keith just a few smaller, less confident, steps behind. And then Lance was in the center, Keith a few feet in front of him, but neither of them moved. Lance almost didn’t want to go through with it⎯ _ yes he did⎯ _ but he knew if he didn’t then Keith would win. Lance could  _ not _ allow that. 

“Well?” Lance prompted impatiently. 

Keith startled. “Hm?” 

“You’re supposed to be teaching me, right?” 

The red paladin blinked a few times before his mind caught up with him. 

“Oh, well, yes! Right! Just get into position and show me what you can do.”

A small smirk. Mullet’s confidence was back.  _ Shit. _

Lance crouched in time with Keith, and then Lance was charging for Keith abdomen. The both fell to the ground, Lance realizing simultaneously that not only was he winning, he was  _ shirtless and on top of Keith fucking Kogane, and oh god his skin was warm and Lance’s hand were _ ⎯

Then suddenly the air was leaving his lungs as Keith flipped them over and was sitting with both of his legs on either side of Lance. The young, blue paladin didn’t have time to think about anything other than  _ Keith _ before his hands were being pinned above his head, both wrists being bound by one of Keith’s own hands. 

A few seconds passed of Keith’s body pressing against Lance’s own and silky black hair tickling his nose before the older boy broke the silence. 

“Should I call it, or are you gonna push back?” That damned smirk was back, more obvious and seductive as ever. 

Lance hoped to  _ God _ he wasn’t reading this wrong.

“What do you think I should do?” Lance purred. 

From his position, he could just see the small catch of Keith’s breath in the movement of his chest. 

“I think⎯I think you should⎯uh…” 

A spark danced in Lance’s eyes. 

“Do something like this?” 

He leaned up as much as he could with Keith still pinning his arms down, but Keith caught on and lowered his head to brush their lips together. Lance could feel their breaths intertwine, warm and eager. Lance wanted so badly for stupid, stubborn Mullet to just kneel down a  _ little bit more and _ ⎯

“I think we should take the wrestling practice back to my room.” Keith whisper slowly, delicately breathing into Lance’s mouth.

Lance swallowed. Hard. 

Immediately Keith’s dark, half-lidded eyes were full blown, trying to fix a situation he  _ never _ messed up. 

“Unless⎯God, did I read this wrong? I’m sorry, God, here, get up⎯”

“Wait,” Lance huffed, his now free arms snaking around Keith waist, pulling him back down. “I’d like that.” 

Keith smiled. A small smile, sure. But a genuine one, nonetheless. 

And then he was helping Lance up off the floor, and they were sneaking through the hallway, hoping not to be caught  _ both _ going into Keith’s room because Pidge would never leave them alone again. 

But then they were safe inside the small dorm, and the door was hissing shut, and Keith had begun to unbutton Lance’s jeans and push him onto them bed when he remembered they left their shirts back in the training deck. 

Then Keith has his pants pooled around his knees and he was kissing Lance’s hip bones. Everything else melted away. 

Lance managed to get his jeans off his legs and feet entirely when he decided  _ he _ wanted to take the lead. So he dragged Keith up from where he was marking up Lance’s newly exposed thighs and why did he do this again? Oh, yeah. 

He had obviously caught Keith off guard, even more so when he flipped them over and pressed his mouth again Keith’s. Lance allowed a few short, sweet _, butterfly inducing, magical_ _kisses,_ and then he bit down slightly on Keith’s plump, pink bottom lip. Keith gasped. 

_ Jackpot.  _

Lance opened his lips and slid his tongue into this  _ boy’s beautiful, soft mouth.  _ For someone as clueless and short-fused as Keith, he sure was weak when it came to kissing. As Lance explored Keith’s mouth, a few short moans and whimpers bubbled up inside the red paladin. Lance relished in the implied praise. 

This went on for a few minutes before Lance felt  _ Keith-fucking-Kogane’s hand  _ in his  _ boxers.  _ Lance was on cloud nine. They had totally skipped awkward grinding and gone straight to hand jobs. Lance could literally feel his spirit being pulled out of his body to watch (and take pictures because  _ no one  _ would believe this without photographic evidence). 

But Keith wasn’t stopping there. Oh, no, no, no. 

“Do you want me to blow you?” Keith whispered, almost innocently. Almost. 

Lance sucked in a breath of air. It tasted like Keith. Everything was  _ Keith, Keith, Keith.  _ “Yes, please,” he breathed out. 

Then Keith was smirking lightly, gently turning Lance to his back again, and kissing and biting and licking his was down Lance’s shoulders, stomach, hips, thighs; everywhere but where he  _ asked _ to go. Lance was nearly on the verge of feeling betrayed.  _ Hey, Keith, buddy, can you please, please, please put my dick in your mouth and⎯ _

Lance moaned, low and load. This was actually happening. Lance might have missed a little bit, with his internal rating, but now it was actually happening. Keith was sucking on the head, then swallowing him all down, and bobbing back up again, slowing and softly. Lance could feel Keith hollow his cheeks, swirl his tongue. 

“Keith! Please, please, please...” Lance begged like it was his _ job _ . He didn’t exactly know what for, because Keith was already doing the things his dreams were made of, sucking and humming, and  _ God⎯ _

It didn’t take but moments for Lance to shoot a load down Keith’s throat, and then Keith was popping himself off Lance’s wonderfully taken care of dick, choking all the while. 

_ “Dude,”  _ Keith sputtered. 

“What?”

“You could’ve  _ warned me!” _

Lance giggled. Keith groaned and got up from the bed. 

“Aw, come on, Keith! I’m sorry! I promise I’ll warn you next time!” But Keith was gone mumbling something about a shower and brushing his teeth, and Lance was left with the prospect of  _ next time.  _   
  


**BONUS NO. 1**

Lance stepped out of Keith’s room The Morning After, hoping that no one wandering the halls could see him. His luck, of course, that Pidge was strolling down the hallway, a small pile of dirty laundry in her hands. 

Lance realized,  _ quickly  _ that those were not  _ Pidge's  _ dirty shirts. 

Lance tried getting back into Keith’s room, but it had locked behind him, and Pidge had spotted him already. A mischievous spark was dancing in her eyes.

She walked quickly up to him. Lance didn’t try to run, because if he did, he would surely meet his ultimate fate in front  _ everyone.  _

“So you two fuckin’ now?” Pidge asked casually and  _ loudly.  _

Lance’s mind reeled for a moment. “Shiro would lecture you in his dad voice if he knew you were cursing.”  _ Nice save, idiot.  _ Lance winced. 

But Pidge simply laughed manically and shoved the T-shirts into his chest. Lance gripped the shirts with white knuckles and a red face as Pidge walked passed him. 

 

**BONUS NO. 2**

“Lance, I need you to go down to the planet and scout the area. It is mostly composed of water, so I think you will be quite fit for the job,” Allura announced. No room for argument. 

But when did that ever stop Lance? 

“Aaa- _ llura!  _ Come on, I don’t want to go down there all by myself! What if something  _ does  _ attack, and I’m not fast enough to⎯” 

“Then Keith will go, as well,” Allura stated plainly, not looking up from the readings of the planet. 

“Noooooooooo! Not  _ Keith!”  _

_ Yes, Keith. Yes, yes yes, yes.  _

“As Hunk told me Earthlings say, beggars cannot be choosers, Lance,” Allura replied calmly, the words flowing easily. 

“Well I don’t  _ usually _ beg for  _ Keith.”  _ Lance huffed and crossed his arms. 

“Usually?” Pidge mocked loudly. She was chuckling without remorse. 

Lance new his face was glowing red with embarrassment. He saw Keith slightly blushing out of the corner of his eye, too. 

“Well, I mean… I-I would? Or I could! But that would be weird! I was just, um, making a connection to… Allura’s Earth metaphor… or is it an idiom? I don’t know we studied that in like 5th gra⎯” 

“Enough, Lance. We don’t care how much you beg for Keith! Just go make sure the planet is safe to land on!” Shiro said, using his Leader Voice. 

Lance blushed, turned, and headed to his lion’s hangar with Keith following closely behind. They casually avoided eye contact, like two good  _ bros.  _

**Author's Note:**

> if you stuck around long enough to read the end notes then THANK YOU SO MUCH!! thanks for reading my shit i hope it made someone smile :') and sorry the characters are a little OOC im a demon lol but for real thanks a lot


End file.
